Thinking of You
by kdani2345
Summary: A lonely Alice reminisces about her times with her boyfriend Jasper, who is in Iraq. Yes, this was inspired by Katy Perry's song. My first one-shot, please give it a chance.


**Hello…**

**This is my first one-shot and I hope that you like it. This one-shot is inspired from the song "Thinking of You" by Katy Perry. It's a Jasper/Alice story because I think this really fits the story of "Thinking of You" (hint: As in army!!) It's basically flashbacks from Alice's point of view. Anyway, I hope you like it. It'll have a nice ending I assure you :)**

**Alice, whose boyfriend and one true love Jasper is out in the war, is reminiscing about their best moments together. An unexpected twist in the end.**

**_We were always 2 in his heart, me, his one true love and his duty to his homeland and his brother. We were always on a scale, always balanced. What if one end tugged a bit more? Which side would win?_**

I step out onto the street and sighed, I had just come from the church. I had gone there to pray for the safe return of my boyfriend, Jasper from Iraq. I walked along the little line of shops near the church and stopped a store that sold bracelets and necklaces. I picked one necklace up, it read "Forever Yours", I touched my neck and held a heart-shaped exactly like it; except it was real 14K gold and it said "Forever Your Jasper". I sighed and put the necklace close to my heart. It was as if I could feel Jasper's presence enveloping me. I felt like he was there but he was so far away, I couldn't take being away from him. The shopkeeper's weak voice broke my reverie; it felt like a sharp slap of reality hit me.

"Are you interested in anything?" the kind lady asked. I put on a fake smile and sighed.

"Uhmm no, I was just looking around, thank you" I said and I left the shop. I walked to the neighborhood park. I know I shouldn't have gone here. This place brought back so many memories. This was where he and I met. It felt like yesterday. I sat down on a park bench, "our" bench. I reveled in my beautiful memories.

**~FLASHBACK~**

_It was an unusually warm day in Forks and everybody was dressed for warmer weather and that didn't happen often. I stepped out into the sun and noticed how well the sun reflected off my inky black hair, I was wearing a white sundress. I went to the park and took in the sun, I sat at my favorite park bench, and it was strategically placed where the sunset was seen in its full glory. It was then when he tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see a handsome young gentleman behind me. He had honey-blond hair that just glowed in the sun, his sparkling blue eyes that shone even brighter when he smiled._

"_Excuse me ma'am, would you mind if I shared this seat with you?" he asked, he had a hint of a Southern accent in his voice. His voiced entranced me, it captured me, and I couldn't help but stare at his eyes that were filled with a certain depth to them._

"_SSure", I stutter. "And its Alice, by the way, nice to meet you" I said, extending my hand out to him, he smiled and shook my hand. _

"_My name's Jasper Hale, it's nice to meet you Alice" he said, still smiling._

"_Are you new here? I've never seen you here before." I said_

"_Yeah, I'm new here. My family and I just moved to Forks and I went sight-seeing around the town" he said nervously. He then explained that he and his brother had both graduated from military school and had come to continue high school. I noticed his stiff posture around me and I became concerned._

"_Are you okay? You look a little…stiff" I said, analyzing him once more. I looked up and down his stiff body again. He was __**EXTREMELY**__ tall, he was muscular too, yet, beneath that entire rugged-boy look, he had gentleness to him._

"_I'm okay; it's just that…I'm not used to sitting next to a really pretty girl" he said shyly and I blushed furiously. Whoa-wait… I __**BLUSHED**__._

"_You think I'm pretty? I said, blushing, yet again. I never blushed and now I was blushing all over the place. _

"_Yeah…I really do…" he said, he looked down and I held his chin up so he could look at me. _

"_This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship" I said and we both laughed. _

_And it really was, we were inseparable ever since. It blossomed from friendship to love. We fell in love after that. _

_**~END FLASHBACK~**_

I woke up from my memories, I realized I had stayed out too long and I walked back to my house, where my mother, Claire was cooking something that smelled absolutely delicious. She noticed my looking at the delicious brownies, she handed me one and I gladly ate it.

"Honey, is there anything wrong?" she asked, worried.

I looked up and gave her a sad face. "It's just…Jasper…I'm worried about him" I confessed. "I went to church today, you know"

She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly. She knew I would bring this up again.

"Alice, he'll be fine. I'm sure he's out there fighting for our country, for you", she said soothingly, she rubbed my arm and I grimaced and started to cry.

"Alice" she said, wiping my tears "I know Jasper wants to come home already and he wants to, really badly. But remember, he has a duty to our country and to his brother" She reminded me. I couldn't bear to tell her she was right.

"Mom" I whined, "I want him to come home now" I whimpered some more. Kind of like a baby, I might add, I didn't care though, I missed Jasper truly and I wanted him here so bad.

"Soon" my mother promised, "He'll come home soon, dear" she said, hugging me closer, a smile on her lips. I was confused, what did she know that I didn't?

"Mom, what do you mean by—", my mom cut me off and patted my arm.

"Shh…dear…you should go upstairs, get changed" she said, smiling. "There's a party tonight, Rosalie's coming over later" she informed me.

"Oh..Well…okay" I said and I went up the stairs and went into my room.

I loved parties. I loved dressing up for them. _**I also love Jasper**_, I thought. I got dressed into something more party- appropriate than my black jeans and white blouse. I wore a blue empire-waist top with white leggings and black flats. I lay down on my bed and sighed once more, my blue top was the same shade of blue Jasper's eyes was. I felt around my night stand and found what I was looking for, Jasper's good bye letter.

_Dearest Alice,_

_I'm going to miss you so much. I wish that I didn't have to go. But, I have a duty to Zack and to you. _

_Take care of yourself. Alice, I know you'll be strong because you're the woman I fell in love with._

_I'll always be thinking of you and every time I go out there, I'll still be thinking and fighting for you._

_Alice, you've changed my life and there was no turning back once you had me wrapped around your little finger. _

_Thanks for that._

_I love you so much Alice. Wait for me._

_Forever Yours, _

_Jasper_

I cried once more. Oh gosh, I missed him so much. The thought of him out there, fighting, killed me and I just couldn't do anything to stop it. I could still remember the day when he first told me he had to go.

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

"_Jasper, what's that you've got there?" I asked, sliding onto his lap on the loveseat, he was reading a letter and he looked very engrossed in it._

"_Its…a letter, from the army…about Zack" he said, in a very grave voice. I frowned this was not good, I waited for him to finish. He shocked me, tears were sliding down his eyes and he threw the letter on the floor. It immediately clicked in my system, Zack, was dead._

"_Jasper, what's wrong?" I said, wrapping my small arms around his body. He was crying silently and he looked away from me. He never liked showing any weakness, to me especially._

"_Zack…is…dead…" he said in an off tone. _

"_Oh Jasper, I'm sorry" I said, I rubbed his arms soothingly. It was what little I could do to comfort him. He loved his big brother so much and now that he was gone. How could he go on like that? _

_Zack and Jasper had been best friends and brothers since they were kids. They always bonded and that kind of changed ever since Zack joined the army. Of course, I was always there but I could never replace the best friend Jasper had his whole life. _

"_Jasper it's going to be okay" I said, breaking the silence that had surrounded us. _

"_Zack fought bravely, and he always wanted me to join too. Alice, I'm joining the army" he said, determined._

_I couldn't process this in my system well enough. Jasper was leaving? How could he? I understood perfectly his need to fulfill Zack's expectations but surely not now._

"_Jasper….does it have to be now?" I asked. He gave me the most loving and pained look and I knew. I knew he was determined to do this and I couldn't stop him. But still, I had to try._

"_Alice, I have to go" he said, kissing my hair and hugging me tight._

"_Jasper, I know you have to, but why now? In the middle of the semester, you can't afford to miss school anymore" I said reasonably. All I could do was put off this for as long as I could and make the most of my time with him._

"_You're right" he said, looking down. "I do have to finish the semester"._

_I sighed inwardly, I could keep him close for now, but a lonely summer awaited me. It hurt me terribly but I knew all I could do now was to support him in whatever he chose to do._

"_A whole summer without you" I said, sighing. I didn't realize I was crying until I felt him wipe the wetness off my face._

"_I know Alice, it'll be alright and we'll be together again" he said, comforting me. I couldn't help but notice that I should be comforting him instead of the other way around._

"_Jasper, I hope you know that whatever you choose, I'll love you no matter what" I said bravely. I kissed him, pouring all the love I felt for him into that one kiss._

"_Alice, I love you, I love you so, so much" he said, hugging me._

_We spent the rest of the semester inseparable, we always went out, had picnics and tried to erase the fact that he was leaving soon. But it all went too fast, before we knew it, we graduated high school together and he had to go. _

_I remember our bittersweet goodbye._

"_Alice" Jasper said, wrapping his arms around me one last time. We were at the airport in Port Angeles now and he had already dropped his luggage off._

"_Jasper" I said, breaking away from his embrace and I looked into his eyes. I saw deeper than his beautiful blue eyes, I saw the pain in leaving me and fear of going out there. I also saw the braveness and determination that was practically oozing off him. _

_He was also staring at my eyes, I had particularly dark eyes. I'm sure he saw the tears hidden, deep, deep within. He saw the love I had for him in them too. _

"_I love you" he said, pulling me in, holding me close._

"_I love you" I answered, holding back the urge to cry and make my voice break. "Be strong" I said, smiling._

"_I'll always be yours" he said as pulled away._

"_Always" I agreed, I pulled away too and waved. When I was out of his sight, I started cry. It was when I started to walk back that I heard his sweet voice calling me._

"_Alice!" he said, racing through the crowds._

"_Jasper!" I said, pushing past the fleets of people._

_We met and we kissed one last time. It had so much love in it that it seemed like we weren't even in a public place. We broke away and I knew. He was ready to go now. I kissed him on the cheek and looked at him one last time. It broke my heart to have to walk away. But I had to be strong for him. I sighed and walked off, I prayed that night, hoping he was safe and sound. It was our good bye, we were unsure whether we would see each other again, whether that would be our last kiss, our last touch._

_**~END FLASHBACK~**_

I held the letter and smiled. Maybe I could be strong for him. I still had tears in my eyes and got up, I sat in the loveseat in my room. This was "our" spot yet again, I smiled at the memories this chair held for us. I eyed something sticking out from under the chairs padding. I fished under the padding and saw a familiar tube of lip gloss. I stared out into the open, remembering when this had been hidden by Jasper, for a date, the date where he first told me he loved me.

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

"_Jasper!!!It's missing!" I cried and rummaged through my make-up kit. Where was it? Jasper stepped into my room, worried. _

"_What is it?" he asked, immediately crossing the room to my side._

"_My…my…lip gloss!!!" I said, pouting. "It's gone!" I said. I guess he would have laughed at how low that was. It was so hard to find and it was one-of-a-kind and it was very special to me, aside from Jasper of course . He didn't laugh though, an odd expression crossed his face and he helped me look. _

"_Alice" he finally said, "Why don't we go out and look for another one?" he suggested. He tickled my slightly and I finally agreed._

"_Let's go?" he asked._

"_Almost" I said, fixing my hair, making sure every spike was perfect._

_Well, I wasn't ready quite yet, but he was always so patient. I wore my light pink sundress, I knew we were just going out to buy lip gloss, but I always dressed to impress. I wore my pink strappy heels and I stepped down the stairs. He gave a little gasp and he stared at me in awe._

_I chuckled lightly, "How do I look?" I asked, twirling and smiling. I loved to dazzle him and look at his reactions. _

"_Absolutely stunning" he said, taking my hand. He looked as handsome as ever, with his white-button down shirt and his black pants. I wondered slightly on why we both looked so formal for shopping. I shoved those thoughts aside as soon as we reached the boutique. _

_Boy that was quick. We stepped out and into the store. I smiled as I saw the flavor on the rack. But then, the power went out. _

_I gave a slight scream, but my hand somehow found its way to Jasper's._

"_Let's go" he said, opening a door that was clearly not the entrance. It led to a beautiful garden, decorated with lights and flowers of all different shapes and colors._

"_What is this?" I asked, surprised. He led me to a table right in the middle and pulled out my chair like a good Southern gentleman._

"_Why thank you kind sir" I said, smiling. He had cooked us a fabulous dinner of pasta. He looked nervous while eating and I smiled at how thoughtful he was. He had clearly set this up, my lip gloss getting "lost", the power out at the store, and this beautiful garden._

"_Thank you for this, Jasper, I love it" I said, emphasizing. "How much trouble did you go to?" I asked. People usually expected this kind of thing from me, but not Jasper._

"_There wasn't any trouble at all" he said, lying smoothly. I always saw through him._

"_You went through hell, didn't you?" I asked, jokingly. _

"_I'd go through hell for you" he said, he took my hand again and we started dancing. Swaying and holding each other close under the moonlight. I looked up at his blue eyes._

"_Alice", he began slowly, "I love you" he said._

_A rush of emotions flooded through me, excitement, happiness but most of all, love. _

_I kissed him and the emotions flooded from me to him, telling him that I loved him so much._

"_I love you" I said, pulling him closer. It was perfect and beautiful, the way I'd always imagined the way someone confessed his love would be. And it happened, to me._

"_And Jasper?" I asked as our bodies were still holding each other close._

"_Yes?" he asked, smiling. He was clearly proud of himself for being able to do that._

"_Where is my lip gloss?" I asked, and we both laughed and right then and there, I knew, he was the one for me._

_**~END FLASHBACK~**_

I smiled as put away the lip gloss and walked around my room, it felt, empty now that Jasper was gone. He certainly was gone for who knows how long. I missed him so much. I opened my closet and saw that one of his shirts was on the floor. It was one of those shirts he'd used whenever he slept over. I took it and put it on, not minding that the clothes I was wearing could get wrinkled. This was the shirt he wore when we were hanging out in my room and we shared our first kiss.

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

"_Jasper!!Stop it!" I said laughing, he was tickling me and I was running around in my room and I was probably making myself a nuisance for those who wanted to sleep, but I didn't care, I was with my best friend._

"_Okay…okay…I'll stop" he said, finally stopping when I climbed on his back and covered his eyes._

_I smiled in victory. "Gotcha" I said, I removed my hands from his face and we settled down on my bed, side by side._

"_Team Brandon-1, Team Hale-0" I said, pretending to keep score. _

"_Team Hale-0, huh?" he said and another tickling frenzy ensued. I screamed playfully and ran around again. _

"_What's the score now?" he said, while tickling me._

"_Fine….fine…" I said in defeat. "Team Brandon-1, Team Hale-1" I said and he stopped tickling me._

"_That's what I thought" he said, beaming brightly at his triumph. I smiled and I stared at him. His beautiful eyes shining very bright, I leaned it to pull away a strand of honey-blond hair to show me his eyes in full glory. I pushed away the strand and I didn't flinch from our closeness. He didn't either. _

"_Alice? May I kiss you?" he asked, shyly. He looked down and I held his chin up like I did before._

"_I wouldn't have any other way Jasper" I said as he and I both smiled. _

_He leaned in and started a wonderful and loving kiss. It was my first and it was his first too. It was a magical moment and I didn't want it to end just yet. He broke away and we lay there, side by side again, we both came to realize that we couldn't stay just as friends anymore._

"_Alice"_

"_Jasper" _

_We both said the exact same time. We laughed and I told him to go ahead._

"_Well, Alice, I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend?" he said shyly, I could tell that he mustered up all the confidence inside him to say that._

_I smiled. "Of course" I said, and I leaned into him for another magical kiss. _

_I spent the night in Jasper's arms and I inhaled his scent. It was sweet and musky, he loved the outdoors and yet he loved the way I always dragged him back indoors. It was a beautiful night and I awakened to a splendid morning._

_**~END FLASHBACK~**_

I stayed like that, on the floor wearing Jasper's t-shirt. It just felt right. I was then vaguely aware of my mother telling me of Rosalie's arrival. I didn't move from my spot, Rosalie entered my room, just like she always did. I always found solace in Rosalie, she knew how I felt about Jasper, partly because he was her brother and she knew that I loved him so much.

"Alice, are you ready to—" she stopped short once she saw me sitting on the floor with a lonely expression on my face. She quickly ran to me and helped me to sit on my bed and she quickly wiped away my tears.

"Alice, come on, he'll be okay" she crooned. She patted my hair and wiped some more tears away.

"Let's have some fun tonight, I even got Bella to come along" she said, grabbing a brush and brushing my hair.

Bella was my other friend, she and Rose always comforted me, telling me everything was going to be okay. I was lucky to have them, especially since they stayed with me during the times they could've been with their boyfriends.

Bella stepped in the room and saw my distraught expression. She sat on the bed and patted my arm, Rosalie stopped brushing my hair and the two of them pulled my in for a hug. Bella's face creased with worry.

"Alice, come on, you have to smile" she said encouragingly.

Rosalie then noticed what I was wearing. She frowned and then she moved over to face me.

"Isn't that Jasper's shirt?" she said, her eyes brimming with concern. "What were you doing earlier Alice?" she asked.

I took off the t-shirt in a rush and sighed. "I was thinking of him and all the memories we've had" I said in a faraway voice. "I…I…couldn't help myself, there were so many memories we had and—" my voice broke and I was crying. I felt Bella's arms wrap around me and she hugged me while I cried.

"Bella" I said, breaking away from her grasp. "Rose", I said, facing the two of them. "We can have fun tonight" I announced, my voice was strong and brave. I couldn't ruin their fun by moping around.

But Bella sensed otherwise.

"Alice, are you sure?" she asked. She always knew when something was wrong with me, almost as well as….Jasper.

"Yeah" I said, putting on my best convincing smile. I hopped up from the bed and I fixed my make-up, fixing the mascara that was running down my face. I pushed away all the grief and misery aside and tried to regain my usual cheery disposition that went away when Jasper did too.

_Okay Alice_, I thought to myself, _it's going to be fine, you'll have fun tonight_. I smiled inwardly, pumping my confidence and I skipped over to them.

"Ready" I said, smiling.

Rosalie smiled, she knew that I was making an effort to cope as well as she did. She, like me, always worried for him, we always went to church but then, she also believed that Jasper was strong. Bella gave me a kind smile, she took my hand and we set off for the party.

We got in Rosalie's Mercedes and drove off to Tyler Crowley's house. I spent the short drive staring out the window and watching the little landmarks that we passed. The ice cream parlor that Jasper always took me to after class, the football field where we sat and talked, the pound where he got me a puppy. Oh God, everything reminded me of him. His very essence was in this car because the music that was playing, "Love" by Matt White, reminded me of the day I heard him playing the guitar, this very song.

GOSH...how was I going to make it? I put my brave front on and stared blankly again

The party was in full swing when we got there. I stepped in to find everybody dancing and drinking. Rosalie pulled mine and Bella's hand to the dance floor and we danced several songs but I flinched at slow song. Emmett, Rosalie's boyfriend and Edward, Bella's boyfriend, suddenly appeared and asked the 2 to dance. My 2 best friends looked at me and I gestured for them to go on. I sat on the white couch and drank some punch. No alcohol for me, I _never _drank without Jasper.

Just then, Tyler Crowley approached me and he smiled. He _obviously_ didn't know of my situation. I had a good mind to tell him off for his **obvious** attempts at flirting. But, if there was one thing I learned from Jasper, it was to settle things as peacefully as possible.

He offered me a drink and I politely took it. I then felt the strange feeling of nausea, I then had the strangest feeling. The thought suddenly snapped into place: Tyler had spiked my drink. I realized that the ground was being lifted from under me. I opened my mouth to protest but I couldn't find my voice, the last thing I saw were Bella's frantic eyes and Emmett trying to push past Tyler's many friends.

Blackness….

I woke up to a different room. White, but not mine, the white was plain and dull, not like the creamy white I loved. I sat up to see Tyler Crowley, grinning evilly by the foot of the bed. Everything flooded back to me. The spiked drink. Tyler carrying me. Bella's frantic eyes. Emmett trying to get through.

Tyler slowly crept up to me and I found that my voice was weak.

"Tyler..No!" I said, forcing out as much volume as I could manage. All I got in response was a grin and he crept closer, grabbing my arm and placing disgusting kisses on my arm, creeping forward until he was inches near me.

"You looked lonely tonight" he said, chuckling to himself and his mouth kissed my neck and his hand was sliding down my thigh. I was disgusted. His face was once again inches from mine and he was so eerily close. He leaned in and kissed me. It was wet and hungry, I jerked away immediately, tears sliding down my cheeks. His hands started to touch my shirt and I tried with all my might to fight back, but his grasp was too strong.

I heard a door break open and I saw him. I saw he was there to save me. Jasper was there, fury burning in his eyes as he pulled Tyler off me. He punched Tyler so hard that Tyler didn't have time to fight back. Jasper hit him so hard and I saw that several teeth were knocked out. I heard his voice in a snarl.

"How dare you do this to her?" he said in between punches. I saw Emmett pull Jasper off Tyler and he gave Tyler a go. Edward arrived with a shaken Bella and a frustrated Rosalie. I watched this all in a daze as Bella came up to me and hugged me close.

Finally when it was over, Jasper scooped me up in his arms and carried me down the stairs. I hugged him and stared him, he looked the same, his blue eyes were still brimming with worry and his brow was creased. I sighed and lifted my hand to straighten out his brow. He smiled and so did I.

"There, there" I said, touching his cheek. "I'm okay now, thank you" I said.

He opened his mouth to talk and I pressed a finger to his mouth to silence him. I was taking in the moment we had, staring into each other's eyes. I saw all the feelings he still had for me, the excitement of seeing each other again, the happiness of knowing I was safe, the worry he always had, and most of all, love for me.

He broke the silence with a sigh.

"Alice, I've missed you" he said, setting me down on the car seat.

"I've missed you too" I said, sighing and hugging him, I kissed him and released all the love I felt once again. All, the grief and misery I felt before, they all dissolved because he was here. I inhaled his scent, the same outdoorsy and musk smell that I loved.

We got to my house and he carried me up the stairs to my room. We sat in our loveseat and we snuggled in really tight.

"Jasper, I thought you were in Iraq?" I whispered.

"I came back, my purpose there was done and—" I cut him short with a kiss.

"I missed you" I said, snuggling even closer.

"I missed you" Jasper said, smiling.

We just stared into each other's eyes and I could tell he missed me as much as I missed him and the love was burning in his eyes.

"I love you so much" I said, "Thank you for saving me" I said, smiling.

Jasper had an exasperated look on, "Alice, if he hurt you, I—" I cut him off, yet again.

"Shh…its okay…it's fine. He didn't hurt me" I said, soothing him and rubbing circles on his arm. "What matters most is that we're together now."

"I know" he said, "Damn Tyler for ruining my surprise" he said, faking anger.

"What surprise?"I asked.

"Well, I got back here a few days ago, I was wounded a bit and needed to rest, so, I hatched a plan to surprise you" Jasper revealed. "The party, it was part of the plan" he continued, "But, Tyler, I guess, wasn't informed of the plan" he half-joked.

"Aww… that was very sweet of you" I said, smiling and kissing him again.

"The surprise was also for this" he said, fumbling in his pocket, he said he had to tie his shoe or something. He got down on the floor and he surprised me by getting down on one knee and getting out a black, velvet box that when he opened, revealed a small gold ring, decorated with small diamonds and sapphires. I was speechless.

"Alice, will you marry me?" Jasper asked.

To my surprise, tears started to well up in my eyes and I knew I wouldn't trade this moment for anything in the world.

"YES! Of course!" I said, sighing happily and smiling as he put on the ring on my small finger. I kissed him with so much love and happiness and this moment, it felt like something I could never imagine. It was like something from a fairy tale.

"Does this mean I get to be with you forever?" I asked playfully, staring into his eyes and messing his hair. We were yet again side by side on the bed and he smiled.

"I'm forever yours" he said as he bent down to kiss me.

That moment wasn't perfect, it was even better.

**OO~OO~OO~OO~OO~OO~OO~OO~OO~OO~OO~OO~OO~OO~OO~OO~OO~OO~OO~OO~OO~OO~OO~OO~OO~OO~OO~OO~OO~OO~OO~OO~OO~OO~OO~OO~OO~OO**

So that was my first ever one-shot.

**What did you guys think?**

**I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Please review my story and tell me what you thought and any suggestions you might have.**

**Thank you so much and I wish you a good day.**


End file.
